No Wings Attached: Dean and Cas Sex Fic
by jajenshadimose6012
Summary: This is an AU expansion to my Dean/Cas fic, "Betrayal". I'm doing the No Strings Attached storyline-Dean has sex with Cas simply for the sake of having sex, wanting nothing more than convenient sex when he wants...but he winds up falling for the angel.
1. Chapter 1

When they finished with everything, Dean collapsed into a sweaty, gasping heap, lying in an ungainly sprawl on the floor beside Cas. Sweat coated every inch of his skin, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly with each forced breath he took. "Dear God, man," he gasped out, with a strained chuckled. "That…was fucking incredible. What other tricks you got up your sleeve, Cas?"

Castiel was curled up in the fetal position, facing away from Dean, contemplating what had just happened between them. "Dean?" he mumbled, his voice barely audible.

"Yeah?" Dean replied, though he made no attempt to even glance over at Cas.

"What was that just now?" Cas asked, in that notoriously curious tone of his.

"_That_," Dean began, "would be the best sex I have _ever_ had."

"No," Cas countered. "I mean, what_ was_ it? To you, I mean."

Immediately seeing where he was going with this, Dean immediately shot up into a sitting position and instinctively scrambled to get away from Cas, scrambling back until his back hit the wall. "What do you mean?" Dean demanded, voice hard.

"You know, do you—did you—?" Cas broke himself off and let out a huff of frustration. "Did that _mean_ something to you?"

"What?" Dean cried out, immediately shooting up to his feet in response to the angel's preposterous words. "No! Of course not, how could you think—?"

Cas now turned back around to face Dean, slowly rising into a sitting position so that he could regard Dean with a level, inquiring stare.

"I had an itch," Dean said bluntly. "You scratched it. But, that's all it was. That's all it _is_."

"I see,"Castiel replied, averting his gaze from Dean's to hide the utter rejection and despair that once again distorted his features. "Was this a one-time itch then or will you want me to scratch you again?"

"No, Cas, that's not what I meant," Dean hastily amended. "That doesn't mean…" Dean trailed off, considering Cas' words. He really and truly thought about them…and then a brilliant idea occurred to them.

"No," he said, mostly to himself. "No, I will most _definitely_ want you to scratch me again," he added. A sudden eagerness filled Dean as he spoke those words that even he, himself didn't fully understand.

A jolt of excitement shot through Castiel. "So, we can have sex again?"

"_Oh_, yeah, we can have sex again," Dean eagerly agreed. "We can have sex again and again and again. But, it's just that. We'll be nothing more than fuck buddies. We will use each other for sex."

"I'm confused…" Cas murmured softly. "What exactly would our relationship be?"

"No, no. No relationship." Dean shook his head frantically. "No relationship. Nothing deep or meaningful. Nothing more than just…random, meaningless sex anytime we want it. You must be at my disposal at all hours of the day. I call upon you, and when you show up, we'll have sex. Just whenever we want. What do you think, Cas? You up for it?"

"Oh, _up_ I most certainly am," Cas said, his voice filled with implication.

Dean's eyes betrayed him, straying straight towards the angel's dick. A smirk tugged at his lips. "Yeah, so I can see."

Castiel contemplated for a long moment before speaking his next words, weighing his options and trying to decide what was best. "All right," he finally agreed. "In that case, then…it's off," he replied simply. "The deal with Crowley," he clarified to Dean's questioning look. "Everything. It's off."

"Just like that?" Dean asked, not daring to believe it.

"Just like that," Cas agreed. "Dean, I told you, you are everything to me. You and Sam. And, Bobby. And after what just…there's no question about it anymore. You don't want me to do it; well, I won't do it. It's as simple as that. It's what you want."

"This doesn't change anything, you know," Dean warned. "Between us, I mean. There's still nothing more than just—it's just sex. This doesn't change that. Break it off, that's fine. But, I'm still not—we're not—"

"I realize that," Cas said, cutting him off. "And, I'm not expecting anything more out of you. I understand exactly where we stand, and I accept it. But, I was having doubts about whether or not it was the right thing to do long before anything happened, Dean. Long before you even found out," Cas explained. "And now after seeing what it did to you, after seeing what _I_ did to you…I can't go through with it. I can't do it. It's just not worth it. You were right, Dean. I don't owe heaven anything. Heaven clearly doesn't want me anymore. But, you still do, apparently—in a strictly sexual sense, of course. I know that you are willing to do anything for me; you are willing sacrifice just about anything for me. I owe _you_ my loyalties, Dean. Not them."

Dean hesitated only a moment before speaking his next words. "And, you're not just saying this so that I'll give you another blow job, are you?" he teased, narrowing his eyes at Cas in feigned suspicion.

"As appealing as the idea does indeed sound," Cas began, "no, that is not my only motive behind this. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. I'm doing this because you asked me not to. I'm doing this just 'cause," he added, using Dean's words to really drive home his point.

"I see," Dean acknowledged, with a slight nod of his head. "Well, thanks, I guess."

"So, uh, what happens now?" Castiel asked, slightly dreading Dean's response, fearing that Dean would send him away.

Instead, a suggestive smirk curved up his lips. "Well, Sammy and Bobby are gone to Pontiac, Illinois to try to find answers there. They figure the best way to find answers to…" He trailed off, unable to speak the words aloud. "…is to start from where you first…you know, _were_. Back where we first met you. So, we've still got a couple hours before they'll finally manage drag their asses back here." Dean said, that suggestive tone returning to his voice. "And, I don't know about you…but I'm definitely up for another round or two."

With that, he dropped to the ground in front of Castiel, sliding his still-naked body up against the angel's to bring his lips up to his. Cas immediately returned the kiss and Dean's hand reached down, wrapping around the already-throbbing cock that was pressing against his hip.

"Oh, God, Dean…" Cas mumbled, right as Dean began pumping him. The angel's voice was barely coherent with how aroused he was.

"That's right," Dean practically growled out, right as Cas gave a loud cry, bordering dangerously on a scream. "I _am_ your new God."

And, with those words, came the actual scream from the angel, right as his own hands frantically reached down to grab Dean's cock.

But, Dean's hands abruptly released the angel's dick, which was moments from exploding with the orgasm building up inside of it, and shot out to grab a hold of Castiel's hands in restraint.

"No," Dean gasped out, in response to Castiel's questioning look of desperation. "No, not that. Even better."

"Dean, what could possibly be better than—?"

A wicked smirk tugged up Dean's lips. "Let's 69 this bitch," he panted.

Dean was already shifting his position, as he spoke the words, and he maneuvered himself against Cas so that he was completely facing the other direction. He spread his own legs as wide as they would go, as he began lowering himself until he was hovering directly above Cas' mouth…and the angel had no choice but to take Dean's cock into his mouth in its entirety. Dean then lowered his own head towards Castiel's dick, giving the tip of it a swift flick with his tongue. Dean's tongue went on to skillfully—and slowly, teasingly…_tantalizingly_—glide along the length of the shaft, before tugging the rest of it into his mouth until the angel's cock was pressed against the back of his throat.

Neither one of them needed any further urging to accomplish their tasks in these particular circumstances. The seconds their mouths enclosed around the other man's erection and went on to work the wonders that many men to this day still see as the eight fucking wonder of the universe, all hell broke loose…among other things.

Dean's knees dug deeply—almost painfully—into Castiel's hips, and his nails dug into the angel's outer thighs, clenching so tightly that it seemed inevitable that he would be drawing blood any second now. He was just waiting for Cas to cry out in agony.

But, he never did. No, if anything, that aggression, that passion, merely aroused Cas all the more. It made him want_ Dean_ even more. His own hands moved up to capture Dean's hips in his iron grip, locking him in place against his body, as they began dutifully shifting their weight against each other's.

Numerous sighs and whimpers and moans and cries escaped their lips, as they lie there in a sweaty, gasping mass—grinding against each other, searching desperately for some way—_any_ way to be even an _nth_ closer to one another. Those cries rapidly progressed to primal, feral screams—screams of pleasure so intense that it bordered dangerously on pain.

And on and on it went, as they continued…sucking and licking with everything they had, sucking and licking _for_ everything they had. Desperately, they clung to one another, drawing out their shared blow jobs as long as they could possibly last. Castiel's angel stamina went a long way to ensure that it went on for a very, very long time.

Dean had a pretty damn impressive stamina by most standards—_naturally_. Being a hunter required staying in top-shape at all times in order to remain one step ahead of the bad guys, and maintaining that great physique ensured his sexual stamina was just as impressive and durable. His experience and aggression compensated for what he lacked in stamina to keep up with the angel.

It wasn't until Dean finally collapsed in a careless sprawl against Cas' body, gasping so desperately for breath that he worried he was on the verge of passing out from hyperventilation, that Cas finally spoke. "Dean, that was…" His voice was just as breathless, so breathless in fact that he broke off, unable to finish his sentence.

"Yep," Dean agreed. "I know, I'm fucking amazing. The ultimate god of sex, undoubtedly. And, you're not so bad yourself, FYI. It's the only sex I've ever actually _enjoyed _with a virgin. Kudos," he nearly laughed the word.

"Dean," Cas tried again, sounding hesitant to speak his next words.

"Hmm?"

"Shall I…be in your ass again?" the angel asked, oblivious and naïve as ever, his words enough to actually make Dean chuckle.

"Oh,_ fuck_ yeah, you should," Dean instantly agreed, repositioning himself so that he was now lying on his stomach amongst all the books and dust and debris that had come to bring about such a warm sense of familiarity in him.

And, before any other words could be uttered, Cas was suddenly slamming himself into Dean, hard and urgently. Dean cried out his approval, his fists clenching once again, clenching so hard that his knuckles were turning white and his hands were shaking from the effort that it took. Castiel buried himself into Dean's depths—and those very depths welcomed the angel and everything he had to offer.

It wasn't long before they had picked up from right where they had left off—screaming their cries of pleasure, grinding against one another so intensely that Dean feared they would fall through the damn floor. It was mere seconds before a Dean/Cas-shaped hole appeared in the floor, swallowing them whole and consuming them entirely until there was nothing left of them….Of course, at this point, Dean didn't really give a rat's ass anymore. In fact, he rather welcomed that very consumption, very much so.

"Oh, God, consume away…" he growled, the words coming out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"What was that?" Cas asked, never faltering in his pounding even further into Dean's ass.

"Nothing," was all that Dean could bring himself to choke out. "Just…God, consume me. Fuck me, Cas…"

Castiel's laugh sounded more like a low, guttural growl—one that nearly made Dean come from the mere sound of it. "Suppose I could do that."

And, with those words, Cas reached his own orgasm, throwing his head back with a primal, unintelligible roar, as his orgasm stirred to life inside of him…exploding out of him and into Dean's ass.

"So, what happens now?" Castiel asked, regarding Dean curiously as he fastened the last button on his shirt and tossed his tie around his neck and began retying it.

Maintaining an expression of detached neutrality, Dean gave a careless shrug as he tugged on his pants. "Now nothing," he said, his voice hollow. "Now you haul ass out of here. And, I call on you when I'm ready to fuck you again. Until then, you don't come. You stay away. At least till I get this situation straightened out with Sam and Bobby."

"I see," the angel replied, his eyes narrowed in consideration. "When you said you wanted nothing more than sex…you were serious then," he spoke his realizations aloud.

"As a heart attack," Dean agreed, avoiding any and all eye contact with Cas.

"Hmm," was all Cas could bring himself to say.

Dean spared a glance for him, curious as to the tone of his voice. "What?"

"Nothing," Cas lied, though the disappointed glint in his eye was as much indication of that lie as any. And, Dean realized that. "It's nothing. I was just…confused as to what I'm supposed to do. I don't know what my role is in your life anymore."

"Your role is my fuck buddy," Dean declared, for the millionth time. "That's it. Nothing more. We have sex whenever we want, but that's it. We don't owe each other anything—we have no obligation to one another. It's just sex. I don't care about you; you don't care about me, and life goes on like nothing's changed."

But, everything had changed. At least for Cas it had. He couldn't look at Dean the same way again. He couldn't go on pretending that Dean was nothing more than just a friend and a fellow soldier in the good fight when, in all reality, Dean was very well on his way to quite possibly becoming everything to Cas.

But…grudgingly he accepted Dean's proposition. He wanted more, yes, but meaningless sex was definitely a hell of a lot better than no sex at all. That much, he knew for a fact. He wouldn't give up sex with Dean for anything—not for the universe.

"Okay, then," Cas said simply, not trusting himself to say anything more.

"Okay, then," Dean nodded his agreement. "Now. Like I said: you should haul ass out of here. Sam and Bobby are due back any—"

The front door opened and Sam's voice suddenly issued from the front room, calling out for his brother: "Dean?"

"Now," Dean amended, finishing his sentence.

"Dean!" Bobby's voice now followed his brother's when he gave no response.

Dean's eyes widened with the realization that he was seconds from being found out. He was totally busted. "Go!" he mouthed the word frantically to Cas. "Hurry, get out!"

"Hey, so Pontiac was a bust," Sam's voice continued, getting closer as he started making his way down the hall. "How's it coming along here? Anything new come up that we might've missed—Cas."

Dean was still silently trying to get Cas to leave, but the angel remained planted in that spot, refusing to leave yet. He stood there in front of Dean, maintaining the mask of neutrality that all angels excelled at, as Sam walked in and spotted him.

Castiel's gaze darted over to the doorway. "Hello, Sam."

Sam instinctively tensed up, taking on a cautious stance, prepping for a fight, should it come to that. Warily, his gaze drifted between the two of them, as he tried to analyze the situation and figure out what he should do. "Everything all right?" Sam directed his words to Dean, not even bothering to acknowledge Cas any further for the time being.

"Fine," Dean replied, in a hard voice. He kept his eyes locked on Cas, silently dismissing him with as hard a look as he could manage without creating suspicion. "We're done here."

"You sure?" Sam asked, not daring to believe it, considering how well he knew his brother. He sensed something underlying in Dean's tone, and he knew that something was up.

"Positive," Dean said, now turning around to face his brother. "Really, everything's fine. Cas, here, was just sharing some of his war strategies with me. Just methodically speaking, how he plans to go about this great war in heaven. It's fascinating stuff, really. Guaranteed to be the next New York Times bestseller, I'm telling you."

"Dean—" Cas began, but Dean immediately cut him off.

"Yeah, but it's all good. We were just discussing semantics—you know, 'my weapon's much bigger than yours, so suck it!' Stuff like that. It's no big deal, nothing too interesting—"

"Dean!" Cas repeated, but now Bobby's voice was the one to cut him off, as he rapidly approached the room.

"How's it going in here, boy? Anything on how to kill backstabbing, dick angels—" Bobby cut himself off abruptly upon seeing Castiel, and just stared at him a moment before closing his eyes and letting out a long, agitated sigh. "Balls!" he exclaimed, before immediately reopening his eyes and turning on the angel. "Cas, you idjit, do you got a death wish? What the hell do you think you're doing exactly, coming around on my property after the crap you pulled on us? Did you really think we'd welcome you back with welcome arms after you went around behind our backs?"

"I would expect no such thing of you, Bobby," Cas replied, turning his apologetic gaze on him. "I expect nothing out of any of you. None of you owe me anything—I realize that. Dean and I just…" Dean cut him a sharp look, making him carefully word the rest of his sentence. "…we had some business to discuss. Something came up, and I can't follow through on my end of the deal with Crowley. It's off—everything, it's off. Look, Dean will tell you the rest, but I really should be going. I've got places to be, and…well, if it's okay with you, I would like to keep in touch."

Bobby turned his glare on Dean, demanding answers. Dean uncharacteristically shied away from that glare, wanting to avoid this very discussion at any and all costs. Damn it, why couldn't Cas have just left when Dean told him to? Son of a bitch, anyway…He stayed on purpose. He _wanted_ Sam and Bobby to see him to make it all the harder for Dean to get out of seeing him again later.

"Yeah," Sam was the one who finally responded to Castiel's request, since Dean and Bobby obviously weren't going to. "That's fine, Cas. Stay close."

With a swift nod, the sound of the angel's wings flapping was the last thing they heard before he disappeared before their eyes. Sam and Bobby then fixed Dean with a hard look, both of them demanding answers, both of them appalled by what they had just walked in on.

"You wanna tell us what the hell that was, boy?" Bobby demanded, with a sharp inclination of his head towards where Cas had been standing just moments ago.

Dean gave a soft, nervous laugh, scratching his neck awkwardly. "Yeah. That…well, it's kind of a funny story…"


	2. Chapter 2

"You never called for me," Castiel's voice suddenly issued from the passenger side of the Impala, as Dean was driving by himself along the highway.

Instinctively, Dean started at the unexpected sound of the angel's voice and swerved, jerking his arm back immediately in response to right the vehicle. Then, he gave an agitated sigh and cast an accusing scowl towards the passenger side. "Son of a _bitch_, Cas," he swore. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" he demanded.

"You're alone," Cas noted, ignoring Dean's comments altogether.

"I'm alone," Dean agreed, pointedly turning his gaze back to the road.

"Where's Sam?" the angel pushed.

"Bobby's," Dean replied. "Trying to make heads or tails of all the demonic omens that have been popping up all over the continental U.S."

Cas jerked his gaze towards Dean, concern filling his features. "Omens? What kind of omens, Dean?"

"Oh, you know, lightning storms and such. Nothing out of the ordinary, really," Dean said, with a slight shrug.

"I see," Cas said. "And, where were you?"

"Took out a vamp nest, couple towns over," Dean told him.

"Alone?" Cas demanded, sounding slightly appalled by the concept.

Dean turned to Cas with a blank stare. "Yes, Cas, I think we've established the notion that I am 'alone.' Sam and Bobby were caught up in research, this vamp thing came up, and it was a one-man job easily. I was bored out of my mind, so I went to take care of it while they did all the boring shit in the meantime. Why, what's up? You got something for me?"

"Nothing but a boner, as you people call it," Cas said matter-of-factly, voice deadpan and emotionless as ever.

Dean closed his eyes and resisted the urge to smack his forehead with the palm of his hand. "For _us_, Cas," Dean said, his tone much harsher than he intended. "Do you have something for us?"

"Oh. No," Cas replied, turning thoughtful as he considered his next words. "Not yet, anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean said, snapping straight back to business.

"Well, I called off the deal with Crowley," Cas explained. "And, I'm worried about how he might reciprocate. That's why I was worried when you mentioned the omens. I don't know what to expect from the demon—I don't know what retaliations he will take—but I know that whatever it is…" He shook his head. "…it's bound to be catastrophic. Lucifer's apocalypse will pale in comparison to the one Crowley intends to bring on," Cas added, to give Dean some idea as to how bad things were probably going to get.

Dean let out a long, weary sigh. "Awesome," he muttered bitterly to himself. "Just when I think things can't possibly get worse than they already are."

"Dean," Cas spoke after a long moment of silence passed between the two of them.

"Hmm?"

"Did you…you did tell Sam and Bobby, right? You told them what's going on?"

"Which parts?" Dean refused to meet the angel's eyes, knowing that one look into those piercing blue eyes, and he'd agree to divulge anything asked of him.

"The Crowley parts," Cas clarified.

"Oh, that," was all Dean said.

"Yes, that. Why, what did you think I meant?" Cas asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" Dean answered too quickly—voice defensive. "Nothing, it doesn't matter. Just forget it. That's not why you're here, and you know it," Dean said, desperate to shift the attention off himself. "So, why are you here?"

For the first time since his arrival, the angel actually glanced away from Dean—the slightest hint of embarrassment clouding his features. Trying his damnedest to keep that embarrassment hidden, though, Cas met Dean's gaze again, his voice taking on a sudden boldness and certainty that Dean had never heard before:

"I need it, Dean," Cas admitted. "You never called for me like you said you would, and I…I need it again."

"You need what?" Dean urged, slightly aroused by the concept of hearing the words come from Castiel's lips.

"You _know_ what," Cas accused, not trusting himself to speak the words out loud.

"I do," Dean relented. "Still. I wanna hear you say it. I wanna hear you say the words. Tell me. What do you need, Cas?"

"I need to fuck your dick, Dean," Cas spoke the words like it was the most matter-of-fact statement in the world.

Dean nearly went off the road again with those words. Somehow, though, he managed to keep it together—barely managing to maintain his cool, nonchalant façade of not caring that he was putting on. "Hmm." He gave a noncommittal grunt. "That's quite a problem you have there. And, why exactly do you think I would care?"

Cas considered that a moment before finally deciding to respond with actions as opposed to words. He noticed Dean's grip on the steering wheel tighten considerably—a grip he recognized only too well—as he shifted himself in the seat…shifting himself into the ideal position to start fingering his zipper. Dean spared the angel the briefest of glances, more out of curiosity than anything else…one that rapidly transformed into rampant desire and lust.

Cas smirked at the very evident transformation and tugged his zipper down without a second thought. "Are you saying that you _don't_ care about my dick?" Slowly—making sure to draw each motion out to really tease and taunt Dean with his actions—Castiel's hand reached in to his own pants and he pulled out his cock. He shifted himself again so that Dean could fully see every reaction that he had to every movement, to even the slightest of stirrings.

"And, the things it does to you?" His palm lightly brushed against the hard, ready length of his cock. His fingers wrapped around his shaft and his head lolled back against the headrest as he began pumping himself. "The way it makes you feel…" Cas broke off, his voice taking on a suggestive tone that Dean could never dream the angel possessed. "…the way it feels when it's in your body…worming its way inside of you and releasing itself into you?"

Dean bit his lip to choke back a whimper, to stop it from escaping. A shudder rippled through his body, tremors of desire taking him over. His grip tightened on the steering wheel again, so hard that his hands were shaking from the effort it took. His gaze was fixed on Castiel's actions, watching in utmost fascination as the angel began jerking off. His eyes were glued, intently studying every motion of Cas' hand, every reaction that his dick had to said motions…

Castiel's erection became more prominent with every movement, and Dean continued to watch as he neared his orgasm. The angel threw his head back, crying out as he got closer and closer to getting himself off.

Dean eventually couldn't take it anymore. He swerved off to a side road, skidding the car to an abrupt halt and frantically shifting the gear into park. Then, before Cas could even bring himself to ask what he was doing, Dean had thrown himself across the seats. His head came slamming down onto the Cas' cock and he immediately tugged it into his mouth, sucking urgently, right as the orgasm finally tore its way through the angel.

"Oh, _fuck_, Dean," Cas growled. He tossed his head back once more and began thrusting his hips in an attempt to shove himself even further into Dean's mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!"

The world went white, and black starbursts began dancing across his vision. Sheer, blinding pleasure shot its way through him, taking him over until there was nothing left of him. There was nothing but the intense pleasure flooding him, completely consuming him and swallowing him whole…much like Dean was at the moment.

He thrust himself harder and harder into Dean's mouth, his hips bucking uncontrollably as wave after wave of pleasure came crashing down upon him. Inexplicable bliss—that was all he knew. That was all there could be.

Dean's sucking grew dutifully more and more urgent, as he became all the more desperate to have every last inch of Cas inside him. His fingertips dug painfully into the angel's hips, and he struggled to keep him locked in place as he continued drinking him down for everything he had. Every sigh, every moan, every whimper that escaped his lips merely added to the pleasure for both of them, making the experience merely all the more phenomenal.

When he finished drinking Cas down until there was literally nothing left inside of him, Dean gingerly released his cock from his mouth. But, he was nowhere near done here. "Lay the seat back," he ordered, his voice harsh as he gave the command.

"What…?" Cas groaned, his head lolling weakly from side-to-side in his delirious state of ecstasy.

"The seat, Cas," Dean repeated, his voice harder with sexual aggression. "Lay the fucking seat back. Now."

The angel complied. With a trembling hand, he fumbled to pull the lever and push the seat back. Dean assisted him by somehow managing to crawl over the seats and climbing on top of him. Slamming his body against Castiel's, Dean used that press of his body to shove the seat back as far as it would go.

Then, Dean ripped Cas' shirt open, using such force that a couple of the buttons popped off, scattering themselves throughout the Impala. He couldn't give a flying rat's ass about that right now, though. No, he had far more pressing matters at hand here. Like fucking the ever-living _shit_ out of Cas, for starters. Dean jerked the shirt and trench coat off so that they were hanging off the angel's shoulders, but he was still wearing them for all other intents and purposes.

Castiel's chest was now completely exposed to Dean, however…and the very revelation of the miles and miles of warm, smooth flesh before him was nearly enough to get Dean off alone. Dean's eyes roamed across Cas' torso, drinking in the glorious sight of it. Drinking in every last feature, every perfectly carved line, every distinction…the way his chest and shoulders were rising and falling drastically with each forced breath he took.

"Dean?" Cas choked out, his breath coming out in painful, sharp gasps. "What are you doing?"

A wicked smirk crossed Dean's lips, as he leaned in further to breathe his words against Cas' skin. "My turn to fuck _your _dick."

Dean's lips were parted, hovering just above Cas' left nipple. His hot, desperate gasps of air, in turn, were flowing across Cas' nipple, his trembling lips lightly pressing against it. Dean's lips were so close to Cas' skin that the angel could actually feel it as his lips tugged up into a smirk against his skin.

Dean's hand, however, slowly—tauntingly—slid down the warm, slick skin of Cas' chest, of his stomach.

"Dean—"

"Don't talk," Dean warned. "Don't say anything."

His hand went on to wipe off whatever remains there were from Castiel's orgasm, before moving back up to smear it into the skin of the angel's torso. Rubbing it into the tight, lean muscles of Cas' abdomen…rubbing it into Cas' pecs.

Then, admiring his handiwork with a lust-crazed expression, Dean lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the hardened tip of Cas' nipple, sucking as urgently on it as he had sucked on the angel's dick. He sucked so hard on it that he knew it would be red when he was done with it, and he would've bet good money that Cas would have a pretty hard-core bruise there later from the pressure. Dean's tongue lapped over the nipple, again and again and again, as he continued to suck on it, even going so far as to softly nibble on it.

"Harder," Cas growled.

Dean willingly obliged, earning an appreciative grunt from Cas. When he finally did release it, the nipple was indeed red—as he knew it would be—but he couldn't be bothered to pay it any further mind. No, instead he went on to graze his lips across every last inch of Cas' torso, sucking off the remains that he had smeared in. His tongue and lips and teeth worked in the most perfect of synchronicity to achieve the best possible effect—for both parties.

Meanwhile, his hands had moved down to wrap around the angel's cock, going on to give him a hand job while he went about his current activities. His hands touched and stroked and squeezed and pumped and did everything they knew to do when presented with a dick. Cas continued crying out at the remarkable effect Dean's actions had on him, crying out repeatedly until he finally managed to reach his second orgasm.

The orgasm tore its way through him, spilling into and around Dean's hands, slipping out between his fingers. Pleasure so intense, it bordered on agony surged through Cas, as his body took its desperate release. His body writhed and thrashed underneath Dean's, against Dean's. Spasms overtook his body, and his body was quaking with its unbearable pleasure.

Dean soon began reciprocating the angel's movements with his own, snapping his hips up in a bucking motion to join with Castiel's. Their hips collided—again and again and again until they found the perfect rhythm.

Even through his motions, Dean's lips moved up to hover just above Castiel's lips. He let out a low chuckle before choking out the words. "Cas, do you have _any_ idea…just how fucking _amazing_ you taste?"

The angel could only bring himself to shake his head. In response, Dean chuckled again before saying, "Then, let me show you." He brought his lips to Cas', lightly pressing them to his. Cas' lips immediately parted, his tongue darting out to run across Dean's bottom lip in curiosity as to what he tasted like.

A soft gasp managed to escape Cas, as his lips parted even farther and farther. Dean's followed suit, opening all the more to allow Cas' tongue access to his. Their tongues stroked one another's, the taste of Cas' remains embedding itself on his tongue…embedding itself within his very being.

They sat there, grinding against one another, kissing and clinging to one another for dear life, for what seemed like eternity. Neither one of them could find the will to actually pull away or let go. Not for anything. The only sound came from their bodies slamming against one another's, the sound of their desperate, labored breathing…the grunts and cries and groans and whimpers emitted from their lips that they could in no way help.

Eventually, though, Dean knew they had to stop. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Cas, settling back into his seat and throwing himself back against the seat. He was still breathing quite heavily as he struggled to recover from that encounter and the toll it had taken on him.

"Oh, fuck, Cas," he managed to gasp out. "Just fuck, man."

A weak smile tugged at Castiel's lips, but he didn't have the energy to muster a real one right now. They were both pretty damn spent from their intercourse. "You're telling me," he finally said when he could finally give thought as to how to form actual words.

"That was just…"

Cas chuckled in agreement. "I know."

"I don't believe you, you know," Dean accused.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't believe that you've never had sex before," Dean explained. "There is no way you could possibly be that phenomenal at sex unless you've done it before."

Cas shrugged. "Yeah, well. What can I say? I learned from the best."

Dean breathed a chuckle. "Indeed you did. And, don't you forget it."

The smile that crossed Cas' lips was a lot more genuine this time. Hesitantly, he slowly reached out to place his hand against Dean's cheek. Realizing his intentions, though, Dean immediately shot straight up and turned the key in the ignition. "We should probably be going, though, hmm? Sam…and Bobby, they're waiting for me. So, uh…I should go."

"Can I…?" Cas cut himself off abruptly, biting his lip to stop the words from coming out.

"Can you what?" Dean asked, his voice having the slightest hint of a warning note to it.

"Can I…come with you?" Cas finally choked out.

"Well, haven't you already done that, Cas?" Dean pointed out, with a smirk, needing to resort to his old standby of making jokes to ease the tension between them.

"You know what I mean," Cas accused. "Please, Dean. I know you don't want them to know about us, and I'm okay with that. I am, I understand. But, I just…don't want you to be alone right now. Not so long as Crowley's still out there. I need to make sure you're safe, and I can't do that…I can't protect you if you send me away."

"Fine," Dean muttered, after a long moment of deliberation. "You can come. Now…" He turned the dial on the radio station, blasting one of his all-time favorite Zeppelin songs out of the speakers, before turning back to Cas. "Let's hit it."

And, with that, Dean floored the gas and made his way back onto the highway, desperate to get them away from that place and away from that situation…lest it happen again.


End file.
